


I'm In Love With The Lone Wolf

by moxleyunstable



Category: WWE
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:35:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 18,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29713815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moxleyunstable/pseuds/moxleyunstable
Summary: With help from her mentor  Bullet Club brethren, and long time best friend, AJ Styles, Ashley Carter has successfully signed with WWE and was ready to make a name for herself in the big leagues. Along the way, she runs into the Lone Wolf, Baron Corbin. He comes off as a cold hearted, terrifying man who's hard to get along with. She was determined to get to know him. Time spent on the road and talking with him leads to a spark between them. Their love for metal and tattoos are the seeds that are planted for their friendship. The more time they spent together, the stronger their bond becomes and soon that friendship is put to the test when they're put into a romantic storyline. Will their friendship be able to survive what's supposed to be a make believe romance or will it reveal their ultimate desires?
Relationships: Baron Corbin/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	1. The Arrival

I took a deep breath as I got out of the car and breathed in the fresh crisp air of Orlando, Florida. I looked over at the WWE Performance Center, the place that will help me achieve my dreams of becoming a top star in WWE. "Well if it isn't little Ashley," a southern and very familiar voice called out to me as I grabbed my bag from the back seat. "Uncle AJ!" I giggled, shutting my car and ran over to a person I knew all too well, AJ Styles. "Ugh. Stop calling me that already," he sighed, smiling as he caught me in his arms and hugged me. "Never," I said as we untangled ourselves and did the usual Too Sweet. He was a great help with my career starting out and had made me the first female Bullet Club member. We traveled the world together, winning titles and helping Bullet Club succeed. After he, Gallows, and Anderson left to join WWE, I continued to travel the world with Bullet Club with Kenny as the new leader. A few months later, I received a call and was given the news that I never thought I would ever receive. I eagerly accepted and now I'm here at the Performance Center to get some training and to have a practice match. "Whatever. You look great. Did you get more tattoos since the last time I saw you," he asked, looking at my arms. "Yeah, but I'm not done with my sleeves. Still need color. Might get some more later," I shrugged, "got more piercings too." "I'm not surprised. So, you ready? Don't be nervous. Just be yourself. Loosen up. I'm your sparring partner since I've been helping you train for years. As for promo, no swearing." I took a few deep breaths and nodded as he lead me inside.

My eyes wandered, looking at all of the other wrestlers and trainers working and looked at all of the equipment that were available. "You can come here any time you want if you ever need extra help with anything," AJ explained as I followed him to an empty ring, "locker rooms and the showers are over there. Go get changed and come back." "Thanks, AJ." I walked off to get changed and put my hair up before walking back to AJ. While I was distracted with putting on my gloves, I walked into someone. "Excuse me. Wasn't paying too much attention," I said nervously, looking at the guy I just walked into then looked up to see him staring me down. He had long hair and also had a sleeve of tattoos and a tattoo on his chest that peeked out of his tank top. He looked me over, his eyes glued on me as AJ ran up behind him. "Hey, Ashley. This is Baron Corbin. Baron, this is my great friend, Ashley Carter. She just signed with WWE," he introduced us. "Hi," I flashed a smile, but he just grunted and walked off. "Ah don't let it get to you. He's always like that. Come on. Hunter and Vince are waiting." "Wait, what?! Why is the boss here?!" "To see you in action and determine whether or not to have you immediately put on the main roster or NXT." "What? I'm okay with being in NXT," I said as he pulled me closer to the ring. "Yeah, but because of our history together in Bullet Club, they're considering having you on the main roster and valet with me and the boys. You still do the whole crazy psycho gimmick, right? With the face paint?" "From time to time, yeah." "That's another reason why they want you on the main roster. You'll be very different from the rest of the women." I nodded as we stopped and in front of me were the two men who will be handling my future. "Hello, sirs. Thank you for the opportunity," I said, smiling to hide how nervous I was. "Well, after seeing some matches and listening to AJ, Luke, Karl, and Finn, we think that you would fit in perfectly around here," Vince smiled. "But we could always use someone like you in NXT. Just a thought," Paul smiled as AJ motioned for me to get in the ring. I stepped through the ropes and stretched and rolled my shoulders as AJ grabbed some pads and put them on. "Let's see how good you got since I left," he smirked, holding up the pads. I glared at him and started throwing punch after punch, barely giving him time to move and cover up. "Alright alright. Knock it off," he yelled at me and I stopped, shrugging my shoulders. "Wow. That's impressive," Vince acknowledged, giving me a nod. "Thank you." "Now show them how you wrestle," AJ said as he tossed the pads and got into position. I looked at him as Paul held up his hand. "Ready? Begin!" AJ and I locked up and we wrestled for dominance before I managed to flip him over for a side headlock. He escaped and I hopped to my feet before we locked up once more. He released me and sent me into the ropes. I jumped and took him down with a head scissor. He hopped up and charged at me but I Matrix to avoid contact and turned to charge him, but he jumped over me. I glared as he smirked and he attempted to punch me, but I blocked his arm then picked him up onto my shoulders before dropping him with a Samoan Drop. I stood up and did a standing moonsault, but he moved out of the way and I landed on the canvas instead. He grabbed my leg and put me in the calf crusher and I scrambled for the rope. He rolled us away until we were in the middle of the ring. I scrambled and hooked my arm around his neck and slammed him down before moving away to the corner to rub my leg, wiggling it to get some circulation back. AJ recovered and ran into the corner, landing a forearm to my chest. I cough and scrambled out of the corner and staggered to my feet, leaning against the ropes. He rebound from the other side of the ropes and was heading towards me until I picked him up and slammed him down onto the mat. I quickly climbed to the top rope and jumped off with a shooting star press. 

"Alright! Alright. That's good," Paul applauded as people around us joined in and applaud. I smiled and helped AJ to his feet. "You've definitely gotten better. I'm proud," he smiled as we got out of the ring. "You're definitely perfect for the main roster. You will debut soon. Now for the brand, I'm thinking Smackdown," Vince said, staring at me, "I would have you on Raw, but with Asuka undefeated and Nia Jax as a monster heel, Raw doesn't need anymore powerful women. Smackdown will be perfect. Plus you'll have AJ to help you out." "She also has Becky since those two go way back." "Well, I'll keep a spot open for you in NXT anyways so let me know if you need a change of scenery." I laughed and nodded as we shook hands. "Now that that's settled, get rested up because you'll be hitting the road soon." Vince shook my hand before he and Paul left. "Wow," I breath a sigh of relief as AJ patted my shoulder. "Ready for this crazy world of WWE?" "Ready as I'll ever be." I looked around at what will be my new life until my eyes landed on the man I bumped into earlier, Baron Corbin. He was leaning against the wall, watching me until our eyes met. He smirked and walked off, not looking back. "Earth to Ashley." I shook my head and looked over at AJ. "Come on. Back to work." I let out an exaggerated groan as he laughed and we got back in the ring for more training.


	2. He's A Mystery

After getting my butt kicked by AJ and learning some moves, I got cleaned up and changed before walking out of the performance center with AJ. "Thanks again for your help. I'm so glad that you're here. I would've been lost without you." "Aw. It's nothing, darling. I'm always happy to help my student." I raised an eyebrow as we walked over to my car. "Since when have I been your student?" "Since you joined Bullet Club," he smiled. I rolled my eyes as I popped the trunk and tossed my bag inside. I shut the trunk and walked back over to the driver side. "Make sure you get some rest because you start traveling. Want to ride with me? It'll be like old times." "Sure. Better than being alone. You still have my number?" He fished out his phone and held it out to me. I shook my head and put my number in his phone before handing it back to him. "I'll call you and let you know when to meet me at the airport." I nodded as a car pulled up and honked. The passenger side window rolled down and Baron looked at us. "Ready to go or should I leave you here," he yelled at AJ. "That's my cue. I'll see you tomorrow." I nodded and gave him a Too Sweet before he went up to Baron's car and got in. Baron looked at me for a moment before driving off. "Okay..... That's weird." I shrugged and got into the car and started the car, driving back to the hotel that I was staying at while I was in town. 

Once I arrived to the hotel and went up to my room, I laid in bed, my mind racing about everything that happened today. As of today, I'm going to be a WWE superstar. I still couldn't get over the shock of becoming a WWE superstar. It was like a dream come true, except that dream is now a reality and now I can show my skills to a much bigger audience. I couldn't stop smiling as I stood up and got ready for bed. I laid back down and decided to scroll through my social media when I noticed that I gained new followers. I didn't think much of it until I noticed a familiar face and stopped my scrolling. Baron Corbin had followed me on both Instagram and Twitter. A smile formed on my face when I saw his name. "Maybe he doesn't hate me after all. We can be friends." I quickly followed him back before setting my phone down and rolled over, exhaustion catching up and I quickly fell asleep. 

The next morning, I was waken up by the sound of my phone ringing. After fumbling around, I managed to get my phone and answered. "Hello," I mumbled, still buried under the covers. "Come on, Ash! Time to get up and go. Meet us at the airport. They have Starbucks." I shot up immediately and threw the covers off of me. "I'll be there soon!" I heard him laughing on the other end of the phone. "I knew that would get you up. Never change." He hung up, saving me the time as I quickly got prepared for the day and packed up all of my things and went downstairs to check out. I made my way outside and got in the rental car. I looked myself over and made sure that everything was in order before driving to the airport. I parked at the rental car place and returned the keys before walking through the terminal. I stopped at the little Starbucks and bought a coffee and a sandwich before looking around for AJ. "It shouldn't be this hard to find a short guy with long hair around here," I mumbled between bites of my sandwich. I pulled my phone out and started to call him when someone tapped me on the shoulder. I turned around and looked up to see Baron staring down at me. "Good morning," I smiled at him, but he just remained silent. "Um.... I was looking for AJ. Have you seen him?" Again, silence as he stares at me. I began to grow nervous under his gaze until he smirked and nodded before motioning for me to follow him. I sighed with relief and tried to calm my racing heart as I followed behind him. 

I studied his much larger frame as we walked through the crowd. He was very muscular with lots of interesting tattoos on his arm. His long black hair was peeking out from under the beanie that he was wearing. I couldn't help but stare in awe at how amazing he looked then quickly shook my head of the strange thoughts entering my mind when he stopped and I barely managed to stop before walking into him. "Finally. You're more trouble than you're worth, you know that," AJ said as he stood up. "Sorry...." He sighed and ruffled my hair. "It's fine. As long as you're here on time and didn't miss the flight. Thanks for finding her, Baron." "No problem. It was easy to spot her. Not many heavily tattooed, red and black hair, many piercings, short, pale women walking around here," he smirked. "Okay, you didn't have to say all that," I frowned and he shrugged his shoulders. I started to retort when the intercom announced our flight was boarding. "Anyways, let's get going. Time to get this party started," AJ said, grabbing my wrist. "You're still a big dork as always," I laughed as we made our way through the crowd, AJ keeping a firm grip on my wrist so I wouldn't get separate from them. We made it through and was finally boarding our plane. AJ found his seat which was in the further back of the plane. "When we land, I'll wait for you so we can get a rental. Maybe you can use your charm to get us a good deal." I rolled my eyes as I kept walking until I found my seat. "The window seat is mine," I smiled as I sat down and got comfortable. I put in my earbuds and got lost to my music when I noticed someone standing to the side of me putting their bag up high. I didn't pay them any attention and continued to scroll through my playlist when I felt something bump against my leg. I looked up and almost jumped out of my skin when I realized that my seat mate was Baron. He was staring intently at me before motioning for me to remove my earbuds. I paused my music and pulled out my earbuds before looking at him. "I like your tattoos," he said, pointing at my arm, "glad to see the company starting to hire more inked up girls around here." "Thanks. I just love looking different from everyone else, as if it's not already obvious by my hair and the piercings," I giggled, "you have a lot of cool tattoos too." He gave me the first smile I've ever seen since meeting him as he rubbed his arms. "Thanks. It's addicting, isn't it? You go get one tattoo then next thing you know, you're practically covering your body with different ink." "Yes! I told myself, just one skull and a rose," I pointed to the skull and rose on my shoulder, "then the next thing I knew, I'm planning my arm and leg sleeves," I motioned down the right side of my body, giggling. "You have a leg tattoo also?" I nodded, scrolling through my phone for a picture of my tattoos and showed him. "Wow. These are amazing. Same artist?" "Yeah. My childhood friend from Russia, Andrei, did all of them for me. He's the best guy ever. I don't go to anyone, but him." He nodded as he returned my phone, our fingers brushed against each other. I smiled as he looked at me. "Russia, huh? Is that where you're from?" "Born and raised in Moscow. My dad's from Germany. You may not hear the German in my accent, but make me mad and you'll see my German side." He held his hands up in surrender. "I don't want to get on your bad side then." I shook my head chuckling as the plane finally took to the sky. "Don't worry. That takes a lot of work. Just ask AJ. He'll tell you." "You two have a long history together, huh?" "Yeah. He's like my big brother. All of them are like my brothers, actually. AJ, Finn, Luke, Karl, Adam, and the rest of Bullet Club. I was the only official female to join them. It was a lot of fun and I learned a lot from everyone." "You're going to miss the others, aren't you," he asked. "Yeah, but I hang out with them when I have days off so it's fine. Who knows? Maybe one day, all of Bullet Club will be in WWE." "Well, when that happens, I want to join. Have my own Bullet Club shirt would be sweet." I chuckled and raised an eyebrow. "I thought you were Mr. Lone Wolf? Mr. Loner?" He chuckled and shrugged. "Yeah, but Bullet Club is awesome. I leave all of that behind to be a badass Bullet Club member." I rolled my eyes as I looked at him. All of my fear and worry had disappeared and now I felt more at ease around him as we continued to idly chat.


	3. Meeting The Ladies of Smackdown

I sighed and rubbed my eyes as I began to wake from my slumber. I felt something smooth and warm against my cheek and rubbed my cheek against it until I felt it move. I opened my eyes and looked up to see Baron looking over at me. I looked down and realized that I was resting against his arm and had just rubbed my cheek against it. My face heated up and I wanted to go into the deepest darkest hole and never come out. "I'm so sorry!" I immediate apologized as I straightened up and tried to act natural. "Don't worry about it. You looked like you were comfortable so I didn't want to wake you. At least you didn't drool on me. That's all I ask." I whined and covered my face with my hands as I wanted to disappear. I sighed and looked out of the window as the plane finally touched down for the landing. I couldn't wait to get off the plane and go straight to AJ so they can get going. "Hey.." I looked over at him and saw a smile on his face. "Don't feel embarrassed. Just be glad that I'm not some weirdo who would've done something like take a picture or something." I nodded slowly as people around us started to leave their seats and exit the plane. Baron grabbed our stuff and we safely got off the plane and I immediately looked around for AJ. Baron tapped me on the shoulder. "Found him. Let's go." I smiled and nodded as we walked closer to the terminal and sure enough, there was AJ, waiting for us. "Hey, you two. Ready to get our stuff and go grab a bite to eat before we hit the road?" "Yes! I'm starving," I said, hugging AJ as he chuckled. "Let's hurry up then. Baron, small warning about her. The hungrier she gets, the angrier she gets which means she will destroy anything in her path." I glared at him and punched him in the arm. "Sounds like my kind of company then," Baron chuckled as we went inside to collect our things then rented a car. 

Baron and AJ loaded all of our stuff while I sat in the passenger seat. "I think you should sit in the back," Baron said, opening the passenger side. "Why?! I was here first!" "You're short and don't need the leg room and AJ will start off driving so you get the backseat." I shook my head and went to close the door, but it didn't budge with him in the way. "Move!" "Make me," he smirked, folding his arms. "Kids, no fighting," AJ sighed as he got behind the wheel and looked at us, "Ash, just get in the back. It's not that big of a deal." "Not a big deal? I was here first. He should get in the back, not me!" "Again, you have short legs. I have long legs and need all of the room," Baron explained. I crossed my arms and turned my back to him. "I'm not moving." "Have it your way then." I smiled in victory until strong arms wrapped around me and I was pulled out of the seat. "Put me down!" "Oh I will," he declared, opening the back door and shoved me inside before shutting the door and got in the passenger seat. "Alright let's go," he said as he adjusted the seat. I stared at AJ who shrugged and started driving. I glared at Baron and moved so I was sitting behind AJ. I removed my shoes and socks and stretched my legs so my feet were resting on Baron's arm. "Move your feet!" "I needed the room to stretch out," I mocked,wiggling my toes. He rolled his eyes as AJ laughed at us. "I better not leave you two alone. You might kill each other." "He started it." "No I didn't. I gave my reasons why I should ride shotgun," Baron said, pinching the bottom of my foot, causing me to pull them back. "Bully." "Short stuff." "Giant idiot." "Shrimp." "Enough! That's it. Both of you. Gah. Feels like I'm dealing with my kids," AJ sighed. "You gonna put us in time out or something," I muttered. Baron chuckled as AJ shook his head. "Let's get you fed fast. You're way too sassy when you're hungry." Baron looked back at me. "Good one" he mouthed, making me smile as we stopped at a fast food place and grabbed some breakfast to go.

After we had our breakfast and was once again back on the road, I stretched out on the backseat, eyes closed with my music blasting in my ears as I took comfort in the long car ride ahead, dozing off peacefully. "Dude, can I ask you something," Baron spoke up as he looked back at me then looked at AJ. "Sure. What's up? Need career advice?" Baron rolled his eyes. "No. Well, not yet at least. What's her story?" "Ash?" Baron nodded as a smirk appeared on AJ's face. "What, you interested in her or something?" "Just tell me." AJ chuckled and nodded. "Ashley has to be one of the hardest and toughest chicks on the planet. I'm not just saying that because I helped trained her. I'm saying that because I practically watched her grow up in this business. She loves it. She wanted to destroy the stereotype that models can't wrestle and boy did she shut up doubters. I've seen her moonsault from the top of a steel cage. I've seen her get put through glass, thumbtacks, barbwire boards. Heck, she took a 3D from the Dudley Boys. Before joining the Bullet Club, she took a Superkick from me and the Young Bucks. She's not like most.....well, I probably shouldn't say that. She's definitely different and unique. I'm just glad WWE was willing to give her a try. She'll bring a lot of good to the women's division, especially if she paints herself." "Paint herself?" "Oh dude. You're in for a treat when she turns into the death dealer. I won't spoil it. It's something that you have to see for yourself." Baron nodded as he looked over his shoulder again. "Is she....?" "Dating anyone? No. Heard that she's still single. Only men in her life are her dad, brothers, and a dog." "How many brothers?" "One older brother who's built kinda like Kane and a twin brother. They look so much alike from same hair length to almost the same tattoos if you're not looking closely enough at them. You sure are asking a lot of questions. You sure you're not interested?" "Shut up, AJ," Baron huffed and leaned against the passenger door as AJ laughed. I stretched and turned to lay on my side, shivering slightly when the cool air from the AC reached my bare arms. I felt something warm engulf me followed by a sweet scent and instantly relaxed as the car ride continued. 

Late in the afternoon, we reached our town for a house show and went to the hotel. I felt the car had came to a stop and woke up, rubbing my eyes as I sat up, something sliding off me. I looked down and saw that a flannel shirt was placed over me. I knew that AJ wasn't much for flannel and the shirt was way too big so I knew that this was Baron's shirt. "It's about time you woke up," Baron called out to me as I stared down at the shirt in a daze. "Sorry. Guess I was really tired." "That's alright. You need to rest up while you can before getting accustomed to the hectic schedule," AJ chuckled as he parked. "Let's check in and I'm going to go check out the gym. Heard it was nice." He shut off the engine and got out to go get his bags from the back. "Oh. Um here's your shirt. Thanks for letting me borrow it." "You looked cold so I just threw it on you. Hope you didn't drool on it." I rolled my eyes and punched his arm before getting out and went to the trunk to get my bags and immediately walked into the hotel, not bothering to wait on them. "What did you say to her now," AJ sighed as Baron tossed his bag over his shoulder. "Just told her that she better not have drooled on my shirt." "Geez. I thought me and the boys teased her a lot. I think you're worse than all of us," AJ teased as he shut the trunk and walked to the entrance with Baron. "I'm just messing around with her and toughening her up." "Just because you're tall doesn't mean that she won't attempt to take you out." Baron smirked as they headed to the front desk, his eyes on Ashley as she talked to the man behind the desk. "I'd like to see her try." AJ shook his head as they reached the front desk.

"Yes. Thank you so much," I smiled as the manager handed me a key to my room. I felt a presence behind me and looked up to see Baron towering above me, AJ standing next to him. "Using your charm to get a great room again," AJ smirked. "I don't know what you're talking about. I just asked for rooms and got us settled on the third floor," I simply shrugged as the manager handed AJ and Baron their own room keys. I gathered up my things and walked off to the direction of the elevators. "Wow. She is awesome," Baron muttered. "Oh shut up," AJ scoffed and walked to catch up to me. I got onto the elevator and waited for the other two before pushing the button for our floor. "I hope these are good rooms like you used to score for us in Japan." "You guys just didn't know how to talk to people. You have to know what you want and express it in a way that they understand." "Translation: she flirts her way to the best rooms and gets the royal treatment." "I believe you," Baron chuckled. "Oh shut up, both of you. Next time, I'll just get you two the janitors closet." The doors opened and I immediately walked out, headed down the hall to my room. I pushed in my key and opened the door, shutting it immediately before turning on the lights and set my bags down. I looked around the clean room before plopping down onto the soft bed, melting into it. "Finally, something other than a hard back seat," I mumbled, stretching out. I rolled over as my phone buzzed and I pulled it out of my pocket to see a Twitter message from Becky. "Let's meet up later for lunch. Want to introduce you to the others. Can't wait to hug you!" I smiled and typed out a reply when someone knocked on my door. I put my phone down after sending the reply and walked over to the door and opened it. "Um hey, Baron. What's up?" He rubbed his neck as he looked at me. "Thanks for getting me the room. It's nice. Also don't tell anyone I thanked you. I have a rep to keep," he mumbled before turning around and returned to his room. "Uh....okay." I shut the door and got ready for my lunch date with the girls.

Baron groaned the moment he got back to his room. "Thanks for the room? That was so lame. Why couldn't I ask her to hang out," he mumbled, sitting down on the edge of his bed. "She must think that I'm an idiot for that." He rubbed the bridge of his nose, trying to figure out what was going on. He was never like that around the other girls he would occasionally hang around. Why was she so different? Was it because she was different from the others? Was it because she also shared his love for tattoos? He couldn't figure it out, but he wanted to find out what was happening to him. He took a few deep breaths and mentally pumped himself up before walking out of his room once more. He was fully prepared to ask her if she would like to hang out so he could figure out why she was affecting him so much. 

I finished brushing my hair and checked my makeup when my phone buzzed. I read the message that Becky sent, letting me know where we were going to eat at. I typed the reply and grabbed my purse before heading to the door and opened it. "Oh, hey again. What are you doing here now," I giggled at Baron as I stepped out and shut the door. "Oh. Uh.....are you heading out somewhere right now?" I nodded as I looked at him. "Becky wants to introduce me to the rest of the girls so we're going out for lunch. Did you need something?" I watched as his shoulders slumped a little. "Oh no...I was....just going to see AJ. Thought that you might want to tag along, but you have plans so I'll just go to him," he chuckled before walking down the hall and knocked on AJ's door. I walked to the elevator and got on, going down to the lobby to get to my waiting Uber to head to my destination. 

Baron sighed, leaning against the wall as the door opened. "Why are you knocking," AJ asked, raising an eyebrow. "I need help. I don't know what's wrong with me when it comes to her." "You have a crush. It's fine. Just be yourself and you might win her over or whatever." "I can't. Every time I'm around her, my mind gets jumbled and I say stupid shit like thank you for the room." AJ stared, fighting back the laugh. "You told her that? Wow, you're hopeless," he chuckled. "Shut up. I saw her and my brain just stopped working. I was going to ask her if she wanted to go hang out, but I couldn't get it out, and just lied saying that I was coming to see you. She had plans anyways. Something about Becky inviting her to lunch with the girls," he sighed. "Relax. We're all on Smackdown so we'll be traveling together so you can be awkward all you want," AJ teased. "Alright, you know what?!" AJ held up his hands. "Chill out. Look, just take some time to clear your head. Instead of trying so hard to figure out how to act, how about studying her, but not like a creep." Baron stared at him and AJ sighed. "You see how she is around me. Just watch how she interacts with others and see how others interact with her then you figure out how to talk and act around her." "AJ, you're a genius!" "I don't get that too often. Thanks," AJ smiled with pride. "I should start today. Didn't you say that she loves videogames? I'm sure Woods would love to hang out with her and put her on his YouTube channel," Baron suggested, pulling out his phone. "Yeah, but how will you fit in with all of this?" "Duh, I'll randomly show up just to see what's going on," Baron stated, dialing Xavier's number before walking back to his room. "He's completely lost it," AJ chuckled to himself as he closed the door.

I got out of my Uber in front of the restaurant that Becky told me to meet her at. My heart was pounding in my chest from being nervous about meeting the rest of the ladies of Smackdown. "Well, if it isn't the zombie assassin herself," a familiar Irish accent called out to me. I turned around and smiled as Becky ran up to me and we embraced. "Miss Lass Kicker, we meet again," I giggled as we pulled apart, "I can't believe that we're finally together again. It's been so long." "Yer telling me, lass. Look at yer arms. I said no ink unless I give the okay." "Sorry, mom. I'll remember that next time." We hugged again before we walked inside. "The others aren't here yet so I have you to myself for a while. I saw that you've been killing it all over the world with a certain club, huh? How much fun was it," she asked as we were shown to a large table and sat down. "It was the best. I learned a lot from the guys and others from around the world." "Yeah. I saw that you even started painting yourself. You bringing that to WWE as well?" I shrugged as Becky raised her hand and waved. I looked over as Naomi, Lana, Tamina, Natayla, and Carmella headed for us. "Don't be nervous. They're really nice, I promise." I gave a nod as they reached the table, all smiling at me. "So this is the new member of the family," Naomi smiled. "Yep. This is my pal, Ashley. Whatever AJ tells you are all lies. She was my best friend first," Becky stated. "Technically, I met Finn before you, but I knew you longer than AJ so you're kind of right although I was around AJ the longest," I thought out loud. "Anyways, this is Naomi, Natayla, Carmella, Lana, and Tamina." "Nice to meet all of you. I look forward to working with all of you." Naomi sat next to me and gave me a side hug. "Welcome to the family, sis. We'll be here to help you with anything." "I'm so glad that Alexa and I won't be the only two newbies around so we can hang out and watch each other's back," Carmella said. "I can definitely help you with anything ring wise. Just say the word and I'll help," Natayla smiled proudly. "I doubt she'll need much help. I was at the performance center when she arrived. She got moves. Might have to train with her so we can see what we're up against," Tamina teased. "Well, if you need some help with promos, I can help you any time," Lana volunteered. "Wow. Thank you, all of you. I feel at home already," I said, looking around the table. They already accepted me as part of the WWE family and I couldn't ask for anything better. I couldn't stop smiling as we continued to talk and enjoyed a nice lunch together. I could tell that I would definitely fit right in with these lovely ladies. I just hope I can meet the other women over on Raw and that the encounter goes as great as this one. For now, I'm going to enjoy being around my new group of friends, whom I hope to learn as much as possible from each and every one of them.


	4. Bonding

"That was the best lunch ever! Thank for inviting me, Beck," I smiled as my new friends and I walked out of the restaurant. "No problem. I figured that since you're new around here, I would help you get to know the lovely ladies. Too bad Alexa and Maryse couldn't make it, but you'll see them soon enough," she said, patting my shoulder. "Besides, you better start getting used to this because this is a regular thing for us," Naomi stated. "Well, any time you girls go out, count me in, big time," I smiled as my phone buzzed. I checked it and raised an eyebrow as I looked at the screen. "Everything okay, love," Becky asked when she saw how quiet I have gotten. "Yeah.....Xavier just invited me to play some game," I told her. "Oh Lord. You're in trouble. That man is crazy. He'll keep you laughing, especially if the rest of the crew is there," Naomi giggled. "Am I going to be in danger?" "No.....of course not," Becky said. "Yeah. You might just get a cramp from laughing so hard," Lana said. I looked back down at my phone and sighed. "Well, guess it's been nice knowing all of you then." They laughed and we said our goodbyes before going our separate ways, except for Becky and I. Becky said that she would give me a ride to the arena where everyone would be getting ready to show up. I texted AJ and asked him to go to my room to grab my bag and change of clothes for me since I probably wouldn't be returning to the hotel any time soon.

We arrived at the arena and Becky took me around to meet some of the other members of the Smackdown roster before taking me to the locker room where Xavier and the others were hanging out. "Special delivery," Becky announced once we walked inside, putting her arm around my shoulders. Xavier looked over his shoulder and walked over to us. "So you're new around here. I'm Xavier..." "Austin Creed who thought he could beat my brother in Street Fighter V," I smirked at him. He chuckled some, looking me in the eyes. "I see Kenny has a big mouth as always. I will win next time!" We shared a look before laughing and shaking hands. "It's nice to finally meet you. Kenny wouldn't shut up about you." "Well, AJ told me a little about you so this will be a learning experience for us both." Big E let out a yell of frustration and hung his head as Kofi cheered. "What in the world are those two doing," Becky asked as we looked over at them. "Playing some UFC. I'm guessing Kofi is winning," Xavier chuckled. "All day, baby!" Kofi yelled as Big E glared at him. "I want to play!" I blurted out which caused everyone to look at me. "You play UFC?" "I eat, sleep, and breathe UFC. I wanted to do that, but wrestling was calling my name. I still got to train for UFC and MMA before I started training for wrestling." "She can't play! She'll be cheating," Big E yelled. "You're just scared that I'll beat you," I scoffed as everyone around us Ooh'd. "Kofi, take a break." Kofi held up his hands in surrender, passing me the controller as he got up so I could sit down. "Let me know how this ends," Becky whispered to Xavier before leaving. Big E and I selected our weight class and characters. I began to mentally focus on the game as we touched gloves before exchanging blows. Xavier stood behind us and watched for a while before pulling out his phone to text.

Baron was lounging around in the locker room, putting away his bags when AJ walked up next to him and put his bags down. "Not stalking Ashley," he teased as Baron rolled his eyes. "Shut up. She's still with the girls, probably gossiping and talking about makeup," he mumbled as his phone buzzed. "Oh come on. Don't tell me that you're upset over the girls stealing her from you," AJ teased as Baron checked his phone, a smile appearing on his face. "What? Why are you smiling?" Baron typed out his response before shoving his phone back into his pocket. "As of right now, there's a heated UFC battle between Big E and Ashley so I think I'm gonna go see who wins," Baron replied before walking out. "Big E and Ashley? That can't be good..... well, I could use a good laugh." AJ put away his things before walking out to catch up to Baron. 

I hummed to myself, smirking as I threw punch after punch followed by a few kicks for good measure as Big E growled in frustration. "Uce, just give up. She got you," Jey Uso chuckled as Xavier laughed. "I got her! I can win!" Xavier laughed harder at Big E's declaration. "She got you rocked, son. Just give up," Kofi said. "I heard that there's a beat down going on and I had to come see," AJ said as he walked up with Baron. "You guys missed the good stuff but this is almost over," Xavier said as he tried to catch his breath. "Yeah because I'm gonna win," Big E stated, causing everyone to laugh as AJ stood behind me and whistled when he saw the screen. "Yeah, she got you beat. You have no stamina left," he said as Big E pushed the buttons harder as if it would do something. I yawned and rolled my shoulders. "Guess I should go ahead and put him down for the count then," I sighed before pushing a few buttons and knocked out Big E's fighter. "What?!" I set the controller down as AJ rubbed my shoulders. "That's my champion," he chuckled as Big E put the controller down and sat back in his seat. "I'm sorry. Still friends," I smiled over at him. He looked at me then nodded. "Yeah. We still cool for now until I can beat you." I laughed and hugged him. "AJ, why didn't you tell me that you had a treasure of a player?" "Hey. I told you that she could play," AJ reminded him. "Yeah, but you never told me that she was this good." Big E got up and was quickly replaced with Jey Uso who smiled at me. "Let's see you take on a good player now." I shrugged as we set up a new match and began playing. 

After going a few rounds, I sat the controller down as Jey sat there shaking his head as AJ held my hand up in victory. "This is why she's my champ," he declared as Xavier and Kofi decided to play a few rounds together. "Alright. Alright. She good. At least I'm man enough to admit it. So you know what? Welcome to WWE," Jey stated, extending a hand. "Thanks," I giggled, shaking his hand, "is this how you guys normally welcome people? They have to play a few games first?" "Pretty much. If not video games, then there's ping pong, basketball, dodgeball, etc," Xavier answered. "You guys should've played her in basketball then. You might've beat her," AJ chuckled. I raised an eyebrow and looked his way but he gave me a smile and a small wink, knowing that what he just said wasn't true, especially since he was the one who helped me learn how to shoot a basketball. "Next time! Me and you. One game," Big E declared, pointing at me. I sighed and nodded. "Fine. I guess I'll play if that'll make you feel better after the butt whooping you got today." The guys ooh'd at my comment, Baron chuckling as Big E stared at me. "That wasn't even necessary." I laughed and gave him a hug as he tried to act mad. I've never felt such a warm welcome before and I was so glad to have easily made friends so quickly. "Well after you destroy him in basketball, you have to play against a good player," Baron smirked, staring at me. "So you mean Breezy, right," I teased causing the others to laugh and Baron to chuckle. "Very funny. I meant me." "You're so on, Mr. Lone Wolf. May the best wrestler win, meaning me of course." The guys ooh'd as Baron tried to cover the small smile that was on his face. "This is going to be fun having you around here," Xavier stated. "Who do you think will out sass who: Ashley or Kofi," Big E chuckled. "I'm not sassy," Kofi and I said in unison causing everyone to laugh.


	5. Hidden Threat

I hung out with the guys, laughing along with them as they played different rounds of UFC. I stretched as I sat down in an empty seat next to AJ and Baron, resting my head on AJ's shoulder as I checked social media on my phone. "Sounds like a party up in here," a voice from behind came as Dolph Ziggler walked in, his eyes immediately falling on me, "oh, so you're the new face around here. I'm Dolph. Nice to meet you." "I'm Ashley. Nice to meet you too." Dolph flashed me his signature smile as he looked me over. "I heard that there was going to be a new face around here, but I wasn't expecting a cute and different face like yours." I rolled my eyes and chuckled, "Thanks, although I don't know if that's a compliment or an insult." "It was a compliment, I swear. I don't want to get on your bad side or anything. Just wanted to introduce myself and get to know the new girl." I nodded and returned to looking at my phone, not knowing that Baron was staring holes into Dolph.

I stood up and stretched before heading towards the door. "Going to go explore," AJ asked, watching me. "Yep and to meet other people. I'll be back. Maybe," I giggled before I waved and walked out. "Think I'm going to head out myself," Dolph said, walking out behind me, "I could show you around and introduce you to other people." "Sure. Thanks," I replied as he followed me out the door. "Wow. He jumped on her real quick," Tyler stated, shaking his head. "Does that surprise you? This is Dolph we're talking about," Jey said, Jimmy nodding in agreement. "Think he's going to ask her out by the end of the day," Xavier chuckled. "End of the day? I give him a few hours. No, wait. A few minutes actually. You saw how fast he jumped up when she got up to leave and he followed her, using the old 'I'll show you around' trick. He's not as slick as he think he is," Kofi laughed. Baron listened to everyone talking about Dolph and balled up his fists. AJ noticed his change in behavior and cleared his throat. "Ashley is like my little sister. I doubt that she will fall for any of his tricks. Besides, with his track record, I'll make sure that he doesn't add her to his list. Plus I hate to tell him, but she can be a lot more assertive and aggressive so she can and will shoot him down and break his heart if she chose to. She just doesn't show that side around people she has barely known. Only Becky, Luke, Karl, Finn, and myself know that side all too well. So I wish him good luck on the attempt, but it's not going to happen," AJ stated, causing Baron to relax a little. "I would love to see someone put him in place. He needs to be knocked down a notch," Tyler said. "Or knocked out in general," Baron mumbled under his breath. AJ patted Baron on the shoulder and motioned for him to step outside. Baron stood up and followed him out of the room. "Dude, you need to relax," AJ said once they were alone, "Ash is a big girl. She knows not to fall for his tricks." Baron sighed as he rubbed the back of his neck. "I know, but she might. I mean, Dolph knows how to smooth talk the ladies. You saw how comfortable he was talking to her and getting her to go with him. I can barely talk to her unless there's other people around." "Baron, look. If you're so crazy about her then you need to open your mouth and say something. And don't rely on other people to be around just so you can talk to her. What if you manage to go on a date with her? You want someone there to hold your hand while you're on the date? I think you should just at least ask her to hang out so you can finally talk to each other without anyone around to interrupt or distract you or just take over the conversation." Baron nodded as he listened to him, trying to figure out how to approach Ashley. "Man, I've never seen you act like this before. You're usually more confident and reserve than this. She affects you that much?" "Yeah. I mean she makes me nervous. No one has ever made me this nervous other than Vince. I want to get to know her better, AJ. I just don't have that confidence like Dolph does. I doubt that she would get with him, but we all know how Dolph is," Baron scoffed, rolling his eyes. "Just try to get her attention and show her that you're the better guy because I don't feel like getting Luke and Karl together and we beat up Dolph," AJ sighed, making Baron chuckle. "It'll save me a lot of time and trouble," he chuckle. "Go talk to her before we have to get ready for the show," AJ said, pointing down the hall. "Fine. I'm going," Baron chuckle before walking away. "This is going to be a long day," AJ sighed, shaking his head before walking back into the locker room.

"So where are you from," Dolph asked me as we walked around, "I want to guess Russian, but it sounds like there's something else in that accent of yours." "Wow. That's right. I'm Russian and German. I was born in Germany, but spent most of my life in Russia before coming to America." "I figured that much. Traveling around the world and meeting different fans teaches you how to spot accents a mile away," he chuckled. "Usually I have people guess the Russian accent and never the German so you're the first one to notice it," I replied as we walked out to where the ring was set up. "I've learned to always pay attention to the smallest of details about people. So are you nervous about your debut tonight?" I looked around the empty arena that will soon be filled with fans and the quiet arena erupting in cheers and boos as different wrestlers come out. "Hmm. I don't think so. If I can wrestle in New Japan and Ring of Honor, I can wrestle here. I'm not afraid. I'm more excited than anything else," I said with confidence. "Good. Most people would be nervous. I was when I first got started, but now I steal the whole show....when I'm on it." I laughed, shaking my head. "Well, I feel like I'm ready so I'm just looking forward to it." "Good. Confidence is good especially on the big debut. I think that you'll do just fine tonight, but if you need some words of encouragement or just someone to help you relax, I'm the man for that job," he said, placing a reassuring hand on my arm. "Thanks, but I think that I'll be okay," I chuckled, ignoring his obvious flirting as well continued to chat, not knowing that we were being watched.

Baron sighed at the sight he was watching and started to turn around and give up completely when he stopped in his tracks at the sight of AJ. "I knew that you would give up so I followed you and sure enough you was about to make a mistake," he said as he peeked out at the ring and saw Dolph trying his hardest to flirt with Ashley. "There's no way I can compete with that. He has her laughing and smiling already," Baron sighed as AJ faced him. "Trust me. He's not getting far. She's being nice for now, but it's just a matter of time before he goes too far and she blows up. And I'm just waiting for it. In the mean time, you need to get out there and rescue her." "Rescue her," Baron asked, raising an eyebrow. "She's too nice sometimes and doesn't know when she needs to leave. So go out there and steal her away from him. Tell her that you were told to take her around to the announcers so they can chat with her which is the truth. Kind of. I'm supposed to do it, but I figured that this is what you need to get some alone time with her. Just don't screw it up." Baron nodded and took a deep breath before walking through the curtains and walked out to the ring towards them.

I rolled my eyes as Dolph talked and looked over at Baron approaching us. "Hey. Got tired of being around the others, I see," I teased as he smirked. "Yeah, kinda. I was looking for you. I have to introduce you to the announcers so they can get a feel for you before the show tonight," he said, completely ignoring Dolph and focused on me. "I could do that, man. No need for you to take over. I'm not busy with anything at the moment," Dolph said, trying to get Baron to leave. "You know what? I'll just go with Baron. Thanks for the pep talk, Dolph. Lead the way," I said, smiling at Baron. Baron smirked at Dolph before we walked back up the ramp. "Thank you," I sighed with relief as we walked. "For what? Just doing my job," he shrugged. "I know, but Dolph was getting on my nerves and I couldn't find a way to escape so I was waiting for someone to rescue me." Baron chuckled. "Well, if you need rescue from Dolph or anyone, just let me know. In fact, if you need me, just shoot me a SOS text and I'll rescue you every time, no matter what you need." I smiled, feeling relaxed and comfortable after hearing him say that. "You know, Baron, at first I thought you was this big, mean, scary guy, but getting to know you a little, you're a pretty cool and sweet person," I told him my honest feelings. Baron coughed and turned his head, his ears turning red. "Umm thanks. Anyways, let's get you around to the others so you can get ready for the show tonight." I chuckled at the sudden shyness from him as we continued walking.

After chatting with announcers and meeting with Shane and Vince, going over the plans for my debut, Baron showed me to the women's locker room before going to the men's to get ready for the show. "There she is! Hey, Ashley," Carmella greeted me immediately and hugged me. "Hi, Carmella. So glad to see you again. Are you ready for tonight," I asked as I walked over to the locker where my things are and started grabbing my ring gear. "Yes. I'm a little nervous, but I'm more excited to finally be on the main roster after being in NXT for so long. What about you?" "I'm excited. Shane told me that I'm going to have my debut match against Nattie tonight as a warm up before they can plan out my first storyline. They might pair me with AJ for a while, but they don't know just yet. I told them that I don't mind any storyline. I'll work it." Naomi walked up to us and gave me a side hug. "Hey girl. You're going to rock tonight. I have faith in you," she smiled at me as we got changed into our attire for the night. "Thanks. I'm so ready to get out there. Plus I get to work with Nattie in my first match. I can't wait," I replied as I sat down and started doing my makeup. Nattie and Becky entered the locker room, already in their gear, and walked over to us while we chatted. "Hey, missy. I have a question. What's going on with you and Baron, huh," Becky asked with a smirk. "Huh? Nothing. Why? He's a friend," I replied, raising an eyebrow. Becky and Naomi shared a look before looking at me. "Is that why you two were walking around earlier and his face was red as a tomato," Nattie teased. "Oh that. He rescued me from Dolph when I was stuck listening to corny jokes." Everyone exchange looks before Naomi spoke up. "Wait. So you was hanging out with Dolph and then Baron randomly rescued you from him?" I gave a nod. "Jealousy already," Becky asked and Carmella nodded. "Oh yeah. Something tells me that there's going to be a war," Nattie sighed. "With Ashley as the number one prize," Naomi stated, everyone nodding in agreement. "What are you guys talking about, wars and prizes," I asked, completely lost. "Those two have a crush on you and they're competing for your attention," Becky stated. "Dolph has a crush on every pretty face that shows up," Naomi said, rolling her eyes. "I've been around Baron when we were in NXT and he usually sticks to himself so to see him hang out with one person, especially a pretty girl who is pretty much like the female version of him, is pretty new, unexpected and unusual since it's him," Carmella explained. "No way. There's no way that's true. Dolph, yeah I can see that just because he was trying way too hard, but Baron. No way," I chuckled, putting away my makeup. "She doesn't see it yet," Becky sighed. "She will. Just give it time," Naomi chuckled. "Ugh you guys. Stop teasing me," I sighed with a smile as everyone laughed. "Come on, girl. Let's get going. We have a ring to rock," Nattie said, pulling me to my feet. "Have fun, you two," Carmella said as we walked out of the locker room and headed towards the guerilla. "Good luck. Don't be nervous. You will be awesome," Nattie assured me before her music hit and she walked out for her intro. I took a few deep breaths and mentally prayed as I waited for Nattie to finish cutting her promo. "Hey." I looked over and saw Baron. "Good luck. You got this," he said, giving me a thumbs up. I smiled and gave him a small nod as the nervous feeling went away. Soon the arena was engulfed in red as The Arms of Sorrow by Killswitch Engage started to play and I made my way through the curtains.

"Damn. I missed her," Dolph sighed, walking up next to Baron. "You know, Dolph, you really shouldn't try so hard to get her. It's not going to happen," Baron stated as he looked at the monitor, watching Ashley make her way to the ring. "Excuse me? I'm just making her feel welcomed. That's all," Dolph scoffed. "You're not fooling anyone. Everyone knows that you're going to try to get with her. Here's some advice: Back off." "Whoa. Since when you cared about who I talk....wait, don't tell me that you want her for yourself," Dolph asked. Baron remained quiet, confirming Dolph's assumption. "Dude, she's way out of your league. She's a model. She's more my league than yours. Yeah, you two have that tattoo love connection, but you can't even talk to her. Why don't you do yourself a favor and let this cute little crush thing of yours go so a real man can treat her right," Dolph chuckled. Baron balled up his fists and stood up to Dolph, both men glaring at each other before AJ stepped in between them. "What's going on, guys? Knock it off before you two get in trouble," he stated. Dolph put his hands up in surrender and stepped back. "Just giving Baron some friendly advice," Dolph smirked before walking away. "I was ready to bash his head in," Baron spat out, staring daggers at the direction Dolph just went. "Forget about that. Here. Give this to Ash," AJ said, handing Baron a single black rose, "it's her favorite. That's one way to win her over." "Thanks for helping me. I appreciate it," Baron said as the bell rung and Ashley was declared the winner of the match. "I prefer you over Dolph to be with her. Just don't mess this up," AJ said before walking away. Baron waited patiently for Ashley to walk through those curtains.

I waved to the crowd as I made my way out of the ring and headed up the ramp, my body tingling with excitement from a successful debut match. I took one more look around before walking through the curtains. I smiled as soon as I saw Baron standing there. "That match was awesome. You looked great out there," he said, handing me a black rose. "Thank you. That's so sweet of you. That match was fun and I loved the energy from the crowd. It was so much fun." Nattie walked through the curtains and hugged me. "Great job out there. The crowd loves you," she said. "Thank you. It was so fun working with you. I hope that we will work together again soon," I said, returning the hug. She gave a nod before walking away from Baron and I. "This is going to be a fun adventure. I can't wait for more," I said happily. "Good. You're going to enjoy being here. I promise." I looked over at Baron and flashed him a smile. "You better cheer me on all the way and I'll do the same for you. Deal?" Baron chuckled and gave a nod. "It's a deal. You got my back and I got yours." We sealed our deal with a fist bump before he left for his own match and I left to do a backstage interview, neither of us knowing that we were being watched the entire time.


	6. Possible Feud

I wrapped up my first interview with Renee and walked back to the curtain as Baron finished up his match and was declared the winner. "Congrats on the win," I said as he walked through the curtains. "Thanks. It was a squash match, but hey, at least I'm wrestling and that's all that matters," he sighed, stretching as I held up my water bottle. "Thanks," he smirked as he took the bottle from me, taking a few sips before returning the bottle to me. "They want you to do your backstage interview so that was another reason why I'm here," I said as he stretched. "Thanks. Let's get this over with," he sighed as he began to walk away then he stopped. "You know, since you're pretty much done for the night, you could always go get changed then hang out in catering or the locker room. I do once I'm done. So I was wondering, and you can say no if you want, but I was wondering if you maybe want to hang out together or something," he managed to ask, his cheeks turning a little tint of red. I stared at him in silence, pondering the thought. He looked at me with fear and wonder in his eyes as he waited for my answer. "Well, that sounds like fun. So I think I'll....." "Hey, Ashley! Great match out there. You and Nattie killed it out there," Dolph interrupted, walking up next to me, completely ignoring Baron. "Thanks. It was really fun. I'm so glad that my nerves didn't get the best of me," I replied, sipping my water. "That's good. I'm free right now so how about we go hang out in catering for awhile?" Baron glared at Dolph, who was solely focused on me, waiting for a response. "Um actually I was getting ready to go there with....." "Great. Let's go together then. We can chat over something to eat," he cut me off once again. He put his arm around my waist and practically dragged me away from Baron and down the hall to the catering area. I looked back at Baron, pouting slightly before turning back around as I reluctantly followed him.

Baron watched as well walked off, our eyes meeting one more time before we disappeared to catering. He balled up his fist and punched the wall, swearing under his breath. "Whoa. What's wrong, big guy," AJ asked, walking up along with Becky. "Who ticked you off," she asked as Baron took a deep breath. "I can't win against him," he sighed, running his hand through his hair. "Against who," Becky asked, confused. "Let me guess, Dolph was here and got to Ashley," AJ guessed and Baron nodded. "I was asking her if she wanted to go hang out in catering then here he comes and basically kidnapped her and they went to catering," Baron explained. "Are you kidding me? Dolph should be ashamed. Just say the words, big guy, and I'll get him away," Becky smirked causing both men to look at each other, raising an eyebrow. "How are you going to do that," AJ asked. "Just leave everything to me. When I come back, Baron you just take your place," she smirked before patting Baron on the arm as she headed to catering. "What is she going to do," Baron looked at AJ who shrugged. "Whatever she does best. I guess we'll just have to wait and see."

I sighed as I sat at a table with Dolph who was talking nonstop. I wanted to hang out with Baron, but somehow I got dragged here by Dolph. "So usually after the show everyone gets together and go out for a few drinks and a bite to eat. If you want, we could ride together to the restaurant and grab a table," he suggested, smiling at me. I didn't want to be rude, but I didn't want to go with him and I didn't know exactly how to turn him down since everyone was going to be there and I would be around him regardless. I figured that I didn't have any choice but to agree and opened my mouth to speak when Becky walked up to us. "Hey guys. What are you up to? Just hanging out," she smiled and gave me a wink. "Yeah. I was asking her if she wanted to ride with me to the restaurant everyone's going to tonight," Dolph replied, looking at me. "Ooh. So you're trying to steal my carpool partner, are you," she stated, folding her arms. I knew she was lying because I was riding with AJ, but decided to go along with her and hopefully she could get me out of this. "No. I wasn't stealing her. I was just asking if she wanted to ride with me so we could chat. That's all." "Yeah, stealing. She's my friend, Dolph and I haven't seen her in a long time so we have some catching up to do. Now before I forget, they need you to film something for backstage and you have to go cut a promo in the ring so let's go. I'm going to have to keep you from stealing her from me anyways," she said, pulling him out his chair. "Um okay. See you later, Ashley. Ow. Easy, Beck. You have a lot of strength," Dolph complained as Becky pulled him away and forced him to leave. I sighed in relief as I was finally away from him and his never ending talking. 

Baron and AJ were chatting when they looked and saw Becky with a firm grip on Dolph's arm as they walked past the two men, Dolph still complaining. "That's your cue. Go talk to her before he gets back or something," AJ said, pointing towards the catering area. "I owe her big time. Alright. I'm gone," Baron said before speed walking to catering. "This is a lot of work just to help him out," AJ sighed. "Hey, AJ. What's up," a voice called out behind him. "AJ turned around and smiled when he saw the Smackdown GM Shane walking up. "Just helping out a lovesick Baron while also trying to keep a playboy Dolph away from Ashley," he chuckled. "Lovesick? Playboy? Okay. What am I missing here?" AJ chuckled as he and Shane walked down the hall, AJ explaining to Shane what's been going on between Baron, Ashley, and Dolph. They walked into the office where Daniel was at as AJ wrapped up the story. "Hmm. Well that's not good because those two could potentially start a fight and we don't need that," Shane stated and quickly filled in Daniel on the situation. "I know. Baron is already ready to break Dolph in half. Dolph keeps butting in whenever he can and just now Becky had to get Dolph away from Ashley after he took her to catering." Shane and Daniel looked at each other. "I think we could actually turn that into a storyline between Baron and Dolph. I don't want Ashley to be considered a prize for a storyline or anything, but this needs to be settled and quick," Daniel suggested. "Well, the women are in an evolution right now. Maybe we can find someone to team with Dolph for the feud and have a few mix gender matches," Shane added and Daniel nodded. "So Ashley would be the heel. Since Baron and Ashley are kind of like the rookies, we would need a veteran to team with Dolph. I'm thinking Natalya since she's been here a long time. Plus those two have great chemistry together." "That's a great idea. That'll help me with keeping Baron in check and it'll give Ashley more time to get in the ring with a veteran like Nattie," AJ said. "Plus we're getting ready to introduce a new women's title that's going to be exclusive to Smackdown and all of the women will be involved, including Ashley so this will help build up her feud," Shane stated before looking at both men, "gentlemen, we have work to do."


	7. Just The Two of Us

I stretched in my chair and looked up as Baron made his way to my table and sat down in the chair next to me. "Sorry about that. I wasn't expecting all of that," he chuckled nervously. "It's okay. Becky saved me from him. He was telling me about how everyone is going to some restaurant after the show and he offered to take me. I didn't know how to answer because I would just bump into him if I did go then I'm stuck with him," I sighed. He looked down for a moment, seemingly thinking. "Well, you don't have to be," he said, looking me in my eyes, "if you want, we could go together and I'll keep him away from you." I smiled and immediately nodded. "That sounds awesome. Plus I want to pick your brain about a tattoo, if that's okay." He chuckled and nodded at me. "Sure. I don't mind helping you out with that. I've been thinking about getting another one myself. Maybe we could plan a tattoo hang out or something." "Like a tattoo date," I teased, making him open and shut his mouth. I laughed at how flustered he was, enjoying how relaxed he was around me compared to how we first met. "Looks like you two are getting along really well," a voice behind us said. We looked over as both Shane and Daniel walked up to us. "Hey, Shane and Daniel," I greeted the two men as they looked at us. "Hey you two. Ash, that was a great match out there. The fans love you already," Daniel complimented. "Thank you. It was really fun getting to work with Natalya." "Good. I hope you can keep giving us and the fans great matches like that because we're going to do something special for the women's division and we're planning something involving you two," Shane explained, looking at us. Baron and I looked at each other before looking back at Shane. "What do you mean," Baron asked. "We're going to set up a feud that involves having a few mix tag team matches. You two will form a team and we want to see what the fans will think, how they will react, and we want to continue the women's evolution by bringing in new matches and have a a few moments that will push the envelope just to get people talking," Shane explained to us. "Sounds like fun. I'm in," I said, smiling, thinking about all of the new opportunities and news beginning. "Well if she's okay with it then so am I," Baron spoke up, shrugging his shoulders slightly. "Good. Now as for you, Baron, we're going to keep you on a winning streak for a while, a few more easy matches and then we're going to begin your first feud," Daniel told him. "Sounds good to me. I'm ready for whatever you throw at me," Baron stated. "Good. It might also help prepare you two if you trained together and work on some promos together. Ashley, AJ and Becky have told me that you can cut some great promos without a script and from the top of your head so we're going to give you free creative reign on your promos. Just try not to swear too much," Shane chuckled. "I'll try. I usually write down my promo ideas in a book I've been writing in for years since I've been wrestling so I think I can manage to think of some decent promos for you," I chuckled. "Well, if you ever need any help with anything, you have an entire roster of people who will help, including me," Daniel said. "Thanks. I'll probably be picking everyone's brain around here I'm sure." "Everyone will be here if you need them. We have a few more rounds to make before the show ends so we'll see you guys later," Shane said before they left us. "Wow. That's shocking. Well I guess we're going to be spending more time together than we thought," Baron chuckled nervously. "That's fine with me. I'm comfortable around you so it's going to be fine. I can't wait to work with you, Baron." He quickly turned his head and cleared his throat. "Yeah, you too. Umm I'm going to go ahead and go get cleaned up and changed if you want to go ahead and do the same because the show will be over afterwards and we can get out of here and get some real food," he said and stood up. "Sure. That's fine with me. I'll see you in a few." "Meet me near the exit. We can ride with AJ again," he said and walked away. I stood up and returned to the women's locker room to get ready to head out.

"Hey there, Mrs. Lone Wolf," Becky teased when I walked in. "What? I'm not Mrs. Lone Wolf," I laughed off as I gathered my stuff. "Uh huh. Is that why you two were hanging out in catering together," Naomi chimed in. "We're friends. Of course we're going to hang out, you guys." "Girl, he wants you. It's written all over his face. And something tells me that the feeling is mutual," Naomi pointed out and Becky nodded. "You two have been glued to each other since you got here. So what's going on? Are you two trying to be an item," Becky asked. "The only person trying his hardest to get with me is Dolph and I'm so not interested." "That's nothing new when it comes to Dolph and a pretty new face. I think you and Baron would look cute together," Naomi stated and Becky agreed. "Stop teasing me! I'm gonna go shower and get ready to leave. Baron is waiting for me," I chuckled before heading to the shower and got cleaned up. "I think someone is definitely going to have to help these two. They're completely hopeless," Naomi sighed. "No worries. AJ has been chatting with Baron and trying to get him to make the first move. He's just nervous around her, but hopefully the more time those two spend together the closer one of them will make the first move." "I hope you're right, Becky."

I finished my shower and got dressed, putting up my hair in two ponytails before walking out and gathering up my things. "You two headed out to get some food, right," Becky asked and I nodded, "great. We'll see you there then." I smiled and nodded, waving at everyone before walking out of the locker room. I walked down the hall towards the exit and sure enough, Baron was standing next to the door, looking down at his phone. "Hey. I'm all set," I said as I walked up to him. "Good. AJ is already outside in the car so let's get going," he said, taking my bags from me and held the door open for me as we walked outside to the car where AJ was sitting in the driver seat. "It's about time you two. I'm starving," he said as I got into the backseat and Baron tossed our bags in the back and got into the passenger seat. "Yeah yeah. We had to get changed before getting here," Baron scoffed. "Plus we had Shane and Daniel tell us about some plans for us," I explained as he drove off, following another car in front of us as we drove to a bar restaurant that everyone was supposed to be hanging out at after the show. AJ parked and turned off the car as more cars pulled in after us and parked. "I'm going to be hanging out with New Day so you two try to talk and figure out ideas for what they have planned for you," AJ said as we got out and walked inside. Baron stared at him, wide eye when he said that before he left us alone. "Well, want to go find a booth or something since it's just us," I asked, getting a silent nod before we walked around and found a private booth and sat down. We looked over the menu and ordered once the waiter came over.

I looked around as our fellow colleagues sat around in different places, AJ sitting with New Day like he planned. "So what did you get," Baron asked after a few minutes of silence. "A burger, fries, and a martini," I replied, looking through my phone. "Small world. I got the same thing, except with a beer," he chuckled. "Don't copy me, mister," I teased, sticking my tongue out. "No. You're copying me, but I'll let you slide this time." I rolled my eyes, laughing at him as the waiter returned with our food and drinks. My eyes widened when I saw how big his burger was compared to mine. "You ordered that one? It's huge," I said, snapping a picture of it and posted it online, tagging him in it. "I'm a big guy so I have a big appetite," he chuckled, eating a fry. I shook my head and took a sip of my drink. "Mmm. So good," I sighed at the taste. Baron smiled at me as he held up his beer towards me. "A toast to a damn good night on Smackdown and to working together," he said. I nodded and clinked my glass with his before we sipped our drinks. I waited until he wasn't paying attention before I stole a fry off his plate. "Did you really just take something off my plate," he asked, staring at me as I chewed. "Nope. I didn't do anything," I lied, smiling innocently. He chuckled and stole a fry off of my plate and ate it. "You could have asked," I giggled as he shrugged. "Just repaying what you took. Want to try some of this burger? I'll cut you a piece." I shook my head as I took a bite of my burger. "I love food, but that's overkill for me." "More for me then," he said, eating his burger.

We finished our meal and drinks while idly chatting away. "So you have a bird and a dog," I asked as he showed me pictures. "Yep. They keep me sane after being on the road for so long. Do you have any pets?" I sighed as I looked through some pictures and showed him my phone. "Wow. Are those wolves," he asked, looking at the picture of me with two wolves and a dog. "Yeah. Those were kind of like my pets from when I lived in Russia. The dog was a guard dog. His name is Butcher because he's very mean and protective of me." "I'm glad that I don't have to be around him," he chuckled. "He's a big baby. He won't bite unless you hurt me," I giggled. "I would never hurt you," he confessed then quickly closed his mouth, blushing slightly. I smiled at him as someone approached the table. "Well aren't you two getting along so well?" I looked over and smiled as Becky stood next to me. "Hey. Yeah we're just hanging out. Want to join us," I asked her. "I would love to, but I'm just stopping by to warn you that Dolph is looking for you. I guess he can't take the hint," she sighed. "Oh great," Baron huffed. I looked around and sure enough Dolph was walking around as if searching. "He really doesn't understand, I guess," I sighed. "Good luck. You're gonna need it," she said, patting my shoulder and walked away. "We could always try to escape if you want," Baron suggested. "We can't because AJ was the one who drove and he looks like he's not ready to leave anytime soon. Maybe he won't notice." Unfortunately, I was wrong. "Hey, Ashley. I knew that you would be here," Dolph said as he sat down next to me. "No one told you that you could sit here. This is a private booth which means go away," Baron scoffed. "I'll leave only if the lady tells me to," Dolph said, looking at me. "Actually, we were getting ready to leave so you came a little too late," I lied, winking at Baron. "Oh really? Well, that's too bad. I wanted to see if you wanted to get a drink or two with me. Raincheck?" I fought back rolling my eyes and gave a silent nod as Dolph stood up and walked away. "I can't believe that worked, but we might have to get moving before he comes back and realize that you lied." I shrugged as we paid for our meals. 

AJ walked over, stretching as he pulled me towards him. "I was told that a certain someone was looking for you," he said, messing up my hair. "Yeah. He found us and I just made up an excuse to get him to leave," I told him, fixing my hair. "Well, you two ready to go? I'm ready to hit the road for the next town." I nodded and looked at Baron who got up. "Yeah. Let's get out of here before he shows back up." I stood up and walked towards the entrance with them following behind me. "So did you two at least talk," AJ whispered to Baron who gave a nod. "Yeah. We just talked about everything, our pets, our tats, where she's from." "Now when are you going to ask her out?" Baron shrugged, rubbing the back of his neck. "I'm still working on that, but at least we got to hang out for a while." I reached the car as AJ and Baron caught up to me and unlocked the door. I climbed into the backseat and laid down, putting in my ear buds and closed my eyes. AJ and Baron climbed into the car and drove off. "Well at least you two got to be alone for a while. Now just focus on actually making a move because if you don't, Dolph will and me and my boys will have to make him disappear." Baron chuckled as he looked back at me. "I'm trying, man. It's difficult, but at least I can talk to her without freaking out. So I needed this night. And hopefully whenever our storyline starts, that'll give me the courage to finally ask her out. Hopefully," he sighed. "You got this, man. I have hope. Otherwise, I'll have to do everything for you." Baron looked back at me and looked ahead. "Yeah. I think I'll be able to manage." AJ nodded as he drove us to the interstate to start the drive to the next town.


	8. Stuck Together

I stretched in the driver seat as I looked at the full moon. We drove all night, occasionally stopping to take breaks and switch seats as well took turns driving. AJ was fast asleep in the back while Baron was still awake in the passenger seat. "You know that you don't have to stay up with me. Get you some rest," I told him, looking at him out of the corner of my eye. "I'm fine. I'm not tired," he tried to say, but ended up yawning. "Uh huh. Very convincing," I giggled as he shrugged. "Just figured that you could use the company while you drove. Plus I got a few hours of sleep while AJ was driving." I gave a nod as I focused on the drive, stretching my aching back muscles. "I so can't wait to get to the hotel. My muscles are killing me." Without a word, I felt a strong hand rubbing circles into my back, making the knots loosen. "Thanks. You don't have to do this if you don't want." "I don't mind. Gotta make sure that you don't hurt yourself or anything. If it becomes too much, I'll take over the driving so you can rest," he said as the GPS stated that our destination is only twenty minutes away. "I can manage the rest of the way. I can't wait. I'm taking a shower and going straight to bed," I sighed as he pressed on the spot in my back that was bothering me the most. "I'm probably going to do the same. Then in the morning, I'm going to go work out to get my muscles loose." I turned off the interstate as we drove through the city, lights brightening up the once dark road. "Can I tag along? I need to get a workout in myself." "Sure. I could help you if you want. It'll give us a headstart for our future storyline anyways," he pointed out. "That'll be great. Yeah. Let's train together then." He gave a small nod as the GPS stated that our destination was straight ahead on the left.

I pulled up to the hotel and parked near the entrance. "Finally here. AJ, wake up," I said, reaching back and played with his hair. "I'm up. I'm up. Stop messing up my hair," he mumbled, swatting my hand away and sat up. "Just making sure," I giggled, turning off the car and got out, "I can't wait to get into bed. I'm exhausted." "Just don't stay in bed all day. We have plans together," Baron reminded me. "I'm not going to forget about the workout session. I'll be there, I promise. AJ, want to join us?" He shook his head as he and Baron grabbed our bags. "I'm booked up all day tomorrow so I'll have to miss out this time," he said as we walked into the hotel and walked up to the front desk. "Hi. We wanted to check in. Three rooms please," I said, flashing a smile. The man searched his computer before looking at us. "I'm sorry, but we're almost all booked up on rooms. The best I can do is one room with two king beds." I sighed then shrugged. "Fine. We'll take it. It's better than nothing," I said as he gave me the keys. "Wait. There's nothing else available," Baron asked and the man shook his head. "It's fine, Baron. Ash and I have been through this more than once," AJ said as we walked to the elevator to ride up to our floor. "Yeah except this time we don't have Luke and Karl with us." "Yeah. Remember that time we all had to share a room and you got stuck sharing the bed with Luke," AJ chuckled as we rode the elevator. "Yeah and I also remember the bruise I got after he rolled over and his arm crushed my chest," I sighed, shaking my head, "then I dragged Karl out of the bed with you and made him sleep in there with Luke." "Karl woke up the next morning with a matching bruise on his chest and back," AJ laughed as we got off the elevator and headed towards our room. "Wow. You two have been through a lot," Baron said as I unlocked the door and turned on the lights. 

"You have no idea," I giggled, plopping down on the nearest bed, "we could have our own sitcom based on our situation." "She's right. We have stories for days. But that'll have to wait for another time. I'm exhausted," AJ said, sitting down next to me. "Me too. I call dibs on the shower first." I grabbed my pajamas and went to the bathroom, shutting the door before stripping down and getting into the shower. "AJ, can I ask you something," Baron asked, sitting on the other bed as AJ grabbed his own change of clothes and nodded, "just how close are you two?" "We've been friends for years. I've known her since she first started in this business. If you're thinking that something has happened between us, that's not the case. We're just really good friends and I look after her. Hell, she's the godmother to my kids and she's really close to my wife which is why she's not worried about anything happening between us. She looks up to me as a big brother. All of us are like her brothers. Was that something that you were worried about?" Baron rubbed his neck which gave AJ a hint that that's exactly what was going through his head. "Trust me. I love her, but she's like family to me. I wouldn't be helping you out this much if I didn't think that you would be good for her. So just play it cool and keep trying to win her over."

I turned off the water and stepped out of the shower, drying off before getting dressed and left the bathroom. "I feel so much better after that," I sighed as I brushed my hair and sat down to braid my hair. "Now that you're done, I hope you saved some hot water for the rest of us," AJ teased before going to the bathroom to take his shower. "He wasn't in here talking shit was he? He loves to talk shit when I'm not around," I giggled, looking over at Baron who was staring at me, "hello. Baron? Is anybody home?" He shook his head as he looked at me. "No. He wasn't talking shit. We were just talking. You have a lot of tattoos. I didn't know that you had your entire leg done." I giggled and stood up, showing him front to back. "Yep. I want more too. I'm thinking of getting my other leg done and get a chest and back piece done." He cleared his throat and rubbed the back of his neck. "You really love tattoos, huh?" I nodded as I stretched and laid down in bed, looking at my phone as I swung my legs. I could feel eyes on me and looked over to see him staring holes into me. "What's up, Baron? Got something on your mind?" The door opened and AJ returned, sitting on the bed. Baron stood up and rushed to the bathroom, shutting the door. AJ raised an eyebrow and looked at me. "What the hell did I miss?" I shrugged and settled down in bed as AJ turned off the lights and laid beside me. "I've never seen him move that fast. What did you say to him?" "Nothing. We were talking about tattoos because he didn't know that I had my leg done and I was showing him and I was laying here on my phone and I asked if he had something on his mind because he was just staring at me," I explained. AJ sighed shaking his head. "He'll be okay. Try to get some sleep." He petted my head before turning over. I looked over at the spot where Baron was just sitting and shrugged before closing my eyes and fell asleep.

Baron took a few deep breaths and sighed as he rest his forehead against the door. He looked down and saw the obvious bulge in his sweatpants. He couldn't believe that this happened and hoped that she didn't notice it when he passed by. He couldn't believe that she had that much of an effect on him without doing much, but she did. He sighed and stripped down and got into the shower to fix his problem. He let the water hit his body as he leaned against the wall and closed his eyes, picturing Ashley in her tank top and shorts. He bit his lip to stop the groan that almost escaped his lips as he pictured her lovely legs and imagined them wrapped around his waist. "Shit," he mumbled under his breath as he imagined her laying next to him covered in nothing but the bedsheets before they're sliding off of her and she's laying there completely naked. He softly groaned as he stroked his dick, swearing under his breath as he came. "I can't believe that I had to do that," he sighed and quickly washed up and got dressed for bed. He opened the door and walked out into the dark room with only the moonlight as a light source. He looked over and saw her sleeping peacefully. The moonlight shone brightly on her pale skin, making her glow, almost like a sleeping angel. He walked over to her and looked at her sleeping face. She looked so peaceful while she slept. He had to fight the urge to kiss her beautiful lips and sighed. He pulled the covers over her and brushed a strand of hair out of her face. His finger brushed against her cheek and she nuzzled into his touch. He bit his lip and moved away, knowing that it was a bad idea to remain by her side. He climbed into bed and laid on his side, trying to calm his racing heart. He looked over at her one last time before going to sleep.


	9. Training Begins

"Baron. Baron, wake up," a voice whispered into Baron's ear. He mumbled under his breath, hating to be woken up. The voice stopped. He sighed and got relaxed once again. The bed shifted, but he didn't bother to open his eyes. He felt something soft on his legs, but didn't think nothing of it as he continued to sleep. He felt his shorts and boxers being pulled down, followed by something warm on his dick. He groaned softly as the warmth moved up and down, making his dick stir and harden. He opened his eyes and pulled the covers off him slightly, his eyes widened. All he saw was familiar black and red hair moving before he brushed it back and saw Ashley. She continued to bob her head up and down, her soft lips wrapped around his dick. She looked up at him and winked before continuing to take his length in and out of her mouth. "W-what are you doing," he groaned as she released his dick with a smile. "What? This is what you wanted, right? I'm giving you what you and I both wanted," she smiled, stroking his dick as she spoke, "I couldn't wait anymore so I decided to join you." Baron looked over at AJ who was still asleep in the bed that she was supposed to be in. "Don't worry about him. He's a hard sleeper. Let's just focus on us," she whispered. She crawled up and straddled his hips. That was when he realized that she was completely naked on top of him. "I don't know about this, especially when he's right there," he whispered, but his mind went cloudy when she began to rub her wet pussy on his hard dick. He groaned and grabbed her hips, squeezing gently as she continued to tease him. "It'll be fun. Please, Baron. I need you," she whined, reaching down and played with herself, making him want her even more. "Mmm. I think you should have something better than that, baby," he groaned, grabbing his dick and pressed the tip to her entrance as she began to sink down on it, "good girl. You're so tight." She gasped as he filled her, biting her lip to stop the moan from escaping her. She leaned down and kissed him, her tongue exploring his mouth as she adjusted to his size. She sat up and began to ride him, careful not to make too much noise. He watched her move on top of him, her breast bouncing with each movement. He drunk in the sight of her on top of him, riding his dick like her life depended on it. He grabbed her hips again and thrust up into her, making her gasp. She licked her lips and squeezed her breast together as she stared at him. He reached up and grabbed her throat, gently squeezing it, not too hard to choke her, but enough to let her know that he's in charge. "I'm all yours, Daddy," she smirked, sliding her hands down his chest. "That's a good girl. You know what I like to hear." She smirked and nodded as Baron rolled them over and began to pound into her. He captured her lips to silence her before she screamed out. He looked over and saw AJ stirring around, but he didn't bother to stop thrusting into her, wanting to continue giving her pleasure. He looked down and saw her staring at him with lust filled eyes, a sight that was slowly making him reach his breaking point. "I'm so close, Daddy. I'm going to cum. You fuck me so good, Daddy. Can I cum on your dick, Daddy?" He groaned and nodded before capturing her lips to keep her quiet as much as possible as she became undone. Her pussy squeezed his dick nicely, sending him closer to his own undoing. "Baron......I....I....." She moaned, reaching up and grabbed his face, slowly pulling him closer for a kiss to seal their passion......

Baron gasped and sat up, looking around the dim room. Ashley and AJ were still sound asleep in the other bed. He checked the clock and saw that it was almost five in the morning. He sighed, pushing his hair back from his face. He couldn't believe that he had a full blown sex dream of her, but he did. He looked down and pulled the covers off himself slightly and saw the wet spot in his shorts. That was when he realized that he had came just from having that dream. He swore under his breath and got up, careful not to make a sound as he grabbed a pair of boxers and shorts and went to the bathroom and got cleaned up and changed. He splashed cold water on his face and looked himself in the mirror. This could not be happening to him and he definitely couldn't let this keep happening. But he still didn't know how he would ask her out let alone tell her his true feelings. He shook his head, trying to clear his mind before leaving the bathroom and went back to bed.

I sighed and stretched as the sun's rays shone through the blinds. I sat up and looked around to see both AJ and Baron was still sound asleep. I carefully climbed out of bed and grabbed a change of clothes before heading to the bathroom and got ready, still careful not to make a sound. I walked out of the bathroom and grabbed my phone and the extra room key before quietly leaving the room to go get breakfast for all of us. I hummed to myself as I went down to the lobby and towards the breakfast area and started loading up plates and cups for all of us. I knew exactly what to get AJ, but Baron, I had no clue so I carefully loaded his plate with food that he might like before grabbing a cart and placed our meals on it. "I hope he likes it," I whispered to myself as I started to push the cart back to our room.

Baron sat up in bed and looked over to see Ashley gone and AJ sitting up in bed, looking at his phone. "Where did she disappear to," Baron asked as AJ looked over at him. "Good morning to you too. Relax. Your girlfriend will be back real soon," he teased, getting a death glare from Baron. "She's not my girlfriend...." "Yet. She's not your girlfriend yet. Just give it time. One of you will break soon and tell the other how you truly feel. I hope it's you because she has a wall built around her so it'll take a lot to get her to tear them down," AJ explained. Baron sighed. "I can't do it yet. I keep getting cold feet when I try to talk to her about it. I've thought about it, I really have, but I just can't do it." "Dude, she's just a regular woman. She's not going to bite your head off or anything like that. I think you have a shot with her. Hell, you have a better shot than Dolph. That's for sure." "Well maybe I can tell her through our storyline and maybe she'll see the truth behind it," Baron suggested. "That might actually work. She's really smart so she will catch on pretty quick. In the meantime, just act calm and play it cool." Baron gave a nod as the door unlocked and opened.

I pushed the cart inside and shut the door, pushing it further inside to see both men awake. "Good morning, guys. I got breakfast," I announced, passing their food and cups before sitting next to AJ. "I figured that that's where you disappeared to. Thanks," AJ chuckled before digging into his food, "you've always believed in making sure everyone is good to go for the day." I nodded as I sipped my juice. "Of course. Can't do all of the running around that we usually do on empty stomachs." Baron looked at his plate, mouth watering at all of the different food items in front of him. "Wow. You managed to pick everything I like. Impressive." I shrugged, biting into my eggs, "I just took a guess at what you wanted. Glad that I got it right." I flashed him a quick smile as we ate our breakfast. From time to time, I would look up to see Baron staring at me before turning his head, as if he wasn't looking at me, but I would catch him every single time.

After breakfast, AJ left to go do some promo work so Baron and I decided to hit the gym to get our workout started. I put my hair up in a ponytail before putting my earbuds in with my music on and began to focus on my workout. Baron was off doing his own workout as we spent almost two hours working out separately. I sighed and stretched as I finished up lifting weights when I felt someone tap me on the shoulder. I looked over and smiled when I saw Baron standing there, holding out a water bottle towards me. "Thank you," I said, taking the bottle and took a few sips as he wiped off with a towel. "No problem. I was wondering if you wanted to practice a few moves. I'll go easy on you," he chuckled. "Sure, but don't go easy on me. AJ and the guys never went easy on me so I don't expect you to go easy on me either. If I can eat a Bullet Club Super Kick, I can handle training with you." He smirked and nodded as we walked over to an empty ring. I stretched as I stood across from him. He smirked and motioned for me to come at him. I charged at him and slid between his legs before hopping up and hopped on his back, attempting to put him in a sleeper hold. "You have the speed, but your hold is weak," he said, easily removing my arms from around his throat and swung me around and onto the mat, "anyone could break that without even trying. If you're going for a sleeper, try to hold onto that person like your life depends on it." I gave a nod and attempted the sleeper hold again, squeezing his neck with everything that I've got. "Better. Now let's see those strikes that I've heard so much about." I smirked and nodded before throwing my best punches and kicks, Baron barely able to keep up until he learned my pattern and stopped my kick, holding my leg close to his side. Baron lifted me up onto his shoulders but I managed to wiggle free. I hit the ropes and charged him, only for him to pick me up and spin me for a deep six. I held on to him until he stopped, his arms wrapped around me. "I see why no one ever gets up from that move," I giggled. "What can I say? It's one of my best moves," he chuckled, his hands on my waist. I smiled as he set me back down, the warmth from his body still lingering on me. Baron smiled at me, brushing a strand of hair from my face. "Show me how to do the End of Days please," I said, giving him puppy dog eyes. He blushed, turning his head to clear his throat. "Sure. It's easy. When your opponent is coming at you, you put your arm around their shoulders and slam them backwards." I nodded, trying to visualize it in my head. In the next moment, he grabbed my hand and pulled me towards him, hitting me with the End of Days. "That was so not fair," I pout and rolled onto my back. "Well I am a heel. I don't play fair. Tell you what. Lunch on me to make it up to you?" I kipped up and nodded before climbing out of the ring. "It's a date," I giggled as I grabbed my stuff and hit the showers. "If only it was a date," Baron mumbled and sighed as he climbed out the ring and hit the showers.


End file.
